Turbo Rush
by Candy Von Schweetz
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal Saturday. You'd think Ralph and the others deserved a break after the whole 'King Candy' incident. So much for that.
1. Prologue: Closing Time

**AN: Hello fellow readers/writers! My name is Candy. You can call me C.V.S. (NOT the drugstore, lol). Anyways, welcome to my first fic ever! I hope my writing is to your liking and if not, please leave suggestions. I will admit that I can make many grammatical errors while typing because I type so quickly, so if you spot anything I'd be glad if you would note that. :)**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I want pairings or not, so I'll leave a poll on my profile for you to select a choice. And I would also be grateful if you help me name my OFC for this fic. :)**

**Have a Turbotastic time!**

**-C.V.S.**

Mr. Litwak was beginning to nod off when his wristwatch shrieked at him like a frightened animal, the shrill beeping noise emitting from it causing his ears to ring and his eyes to snap open. _'Eight o'clock,' _the middle-aged man thought. _'Closing time.'_ He stretched in his leather chair, adjusting the frames of his glasses and smoothing his hair over, then opened his office door and stepped out to find a few remaining children out of the great horde that comes in every day(Except Sunday, when the arcade was closed) trying to squeeze in a few more plays before the end of the day, well aware of the time. Mr. Litwak rubbed his weary eyes. "Closing time! Last game!" One boy in his teens 'awwed' in disappointment before hurrying to finish his Pac-Man session.

After about ten minutes, the last kid exited the building, and Mr. Litwak sighed tiredly as he went around and picked up a few scraps of garbage strewn about on the floor and counted the money in the change machines before examining the games to make sure none were in disrepair, then retrieved his plaid duffle coat from his office and flicked the light switch off, exiting the arcade and locking the glass doors, whistling an off-key version of the Mario tune while twirling his key-chain.

Silence permeated the room until the roaring of Mr. Litwak's Sedan's engine faded away.

Suddenly a female voice called out, seemingly from nowhere, "Okay, everyone! The arcade is closed!" Yuni, the dancer in DDR: Supernova 2 cupped her hands around her mouth as she announced the official closing for all games, accidentally stepping on the right dance arrow and causing it to light up. She proceeded to walk off screen. "Let's head over to Tapper's," said Blinky, the red ghost from Pac Man to Pinky.

Left of the Whack-A-Mole was a colorful, singsongy, happy game with a cheery Japanese tune with rainbow lighting shooting over the edges of the machine over and over again. On the side was pink text that read, "Sugar Rush." The characters could be seen on the screen conversing and doing other things that game characters weren't supposed to be able to do.

If only Mr. Litwak knew that behind the screens and pixels, there were huge worlds with living characters that had personalities and free will, that there was an entire virtual universe existing within his own arcade.

But he didn't.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, I will anwser them. Plus, I've still got a little more explaining to do, because this is not going to be just a novelized version of the movie, hoo hoo, no. It's much different. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, all that good stuff.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

-C.V.S.


	2. Your WHAT NOW?

A lemon drop sun set on a beautiful day in Sugar Rush as the last race of the day ended, with Taffyta in first place and Vanellope close behind, followed by Rancis and so on.

Vanellope hopped out of her odd Kart and glitched her way to the podium from which Sour Bill had watched the race, and pulled the golden microphone to her lips. "That was a wonderful day of racing, everyone! You were all great! I seriously could not believe my eyes when Rancis pulled out that Sweet Seeker on the Rainbow Ice Tunnel! Anywho, the last trophy and gold coin of the day goes to Taffyta!" The crowd cheered in bliss and admiration as Vanellope took the gold coin from Sour Bill before thanking him, and tossing it down to Taffyta, who was beaming with pride. As usual, a trophy appeared in her hands in front of her(the game's doing). The crowd screamed even louder in excitement, especially the "Assorted" and "With Nuts" Sections.

"Today was Saturday, and we all know what that means! There will be no Random Roster Race tonight since the arcade is closed on Sunday, so tomorrow is a free day! Everybody enjoy their day off! Your president thanks you!" Vanellope then walked down the steps on the side of the podium with Sour Bill and they both drove off to the castle in her Kart. Some dispersed to go to their candy homes, while most stayed and congratulated the Racers, went to the weekend carnival Vanellope started as her first presidential decree, or simply hung out. Wynchel and Duncan had a "fun" time trying to keep the "With Nuts" section from tackling some of the more popular Racers(amongst _other _things).

Candlehead approached Taffyta to give her a congratulatory thumbs up. "Great job, Taffyta!"

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself. Hey, have you seen Rancis?"

"I think he went off with Gloyd and Citrusella to play hide-and-seek by the Milk River. Why?"

"He lost his hat during the race." Taffyta pulled the slightly rumpled, frilly hat out of her glove compartment in her Kart. "When his Sweet Seeker when off."

Candlehead giggled. "Let's go find him before he realizes it's gone and starts-" Candlehead cut off abruptly, and squinted her eyes, trying to see whatever had caught her eye over her pink-clad friend's shoulder. Taffyta pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and raised a brow at Candlehead. "What are you looking at-" Taffyta turned around to see what had made her friend stutter.

Behind the stands and bleachers, a small, shadowy figure was peeking around the side of Swizzle's fan box. Before the two Racers could investigate further, it darted away. Taffyta and Candlehead followed after it, checking behind Swizzle's Box, but there was no sign of whatever they had seen. "I guess it was just a shadow?" Candlehead's statement came out more as a quesiton. Taffyta waved her hand, dismissing it. "I guess. Now come on- we have some Rancis-hunting to do."

Ralph wiped some remaining specks a mud from his overalls and approached Felix, who had just stepped outside of the Niceland Penthouse after using the elevator on the roof. "Hey, Felix, good game today."

"Yep, good game," The handyman agreed, "I'm finally glad it's Saturday."

Ralph raised a curious brow. "Really? I never thought you of all people would grow tired of playing in your game."

Ralph and Felix began the short trip to the blue trolley leading to Game Central Station. "Well, you know that new fancy restaurant game that was plugged in about a week ago? Well, I convinced Tammy Jean to let me take her there."

"Ooh, a special date." Ralph said quirking his eyebrows. Felix's so-called "honeyglows" decided to show. "Good luck, man. That woman is tough." He gave Felix a smile before squeezing himself into one of the incredibly small trolley trains while Felix sat in one behind him. The bell rang, signaling that train's departure, and the contraption headed off into the tunnel.

Throughout the short trip, Felix and Ralph made small talk about their plans for Sunday. Finally, the ride ended and the GCS announcer's smooth voice resounded through the speaker, announcing their arrival. "Fix-It Trolley arrived in Outlet Eight. Welcome to Game Central Station."

Ralph took his time making his way through Sugar Rush. Vanellope was probably at the castle. Before trekking to the gleaming, white castle in the distance, he decided to stop by Diet Cola Mountain. _The Mento-stalactites had regenerated when the game reset, apparently_, he thought as he entered the cavern between the two sugar-free lollipops.

Ralph'd promised the Kid he'd remake the training track. Said she'd wanted to turn it into an after-hours game for the racers.

As he came up to the rock Vanellope used to stand on to hit the Mentos, he heard a small scuffle. Ralph took a look around suspiciously, hoping it wasn't you-know-who. "Who's there?"

Silence.

"Alright, I know you're there, so show yourself!"

To his right, a small person he never thought he'd see again appeared from the shadows.

Ralph immediately snatched up the King by his ankles and hung him upside down. His little crown fell onto the cocoa-dusted ground. "You! How are you still alive?" Wait- this wasn't King Candy- wait, yes it was, but- it was a younger version. There were no wrinkles, he was taller, and he had a full head of thick, chocolate hair. A cowlick was revealed when his oddly-shaped crown had fallen.

"Please, Misthter. Wreck-It, let me exthplain-" So he still had a lisp.

"After what you did to Vanellope I'm not sure I want to listen!" Ralph was on the verge of exacting revenge on the Racer. He was not about to let Turbo take over Sugar Rush _again_!

"That'sth the thing! Pleathse, justht hear me out!"

"Whatever you have to say isn't gonna stop me from tossing you into that cola again! There is no way I'm letting you get away, Tu-"

"I'M NOT TURBO!" The little outburst from the small man caused Ralph to sober up a bit. Still dangling, the man took a few calming breaths. "I'm not Turbo," he said, more carefully now.

"Oh really." Ralph said sarcastically. "I'm supposed to believe that?" Before "Turbo" could answer, Ralph added, "You have 60 seconds to explain."

"I'm King Candy von Schweetzth. The _real_ one. When you resthet the game, I wasth freed. Turbo used my body to pothse asth me."

"You're nothing like King Candy except for the clothes and voice. How am I supposed to know this isn't another trick?"

"That'sth becausthe I looked like thisth before that low down, no good, sthon of a gumdrop came in and sthole my kingdom and tried to get rid of my little sugarplum!" A hateful expression adorned the King's face as he mentioned Turbo.

"Vanellope?"

"Yesth! My sthisthter-"

"Wait- your _sister_?!" In surprise, Ralph dropped King Candy rather unceremoniously onto the ground. He landed with an "Oof!" and dusted himself off before picking up his crown. To Ralph's continued surprise, Candy did not make a run for it.

"Okay- tell me the whole story or I'm dropping you into that pit of broiling hot soda."

Candy nodded a little fearfully. "Yesth, or coursthe, Well, you sthee, Sugar Rush wasth plugged in about ten yearsth after the TurboTime incthident," he began, rubbing one of his arms, "We didn't know about it, of coursthe. Well, anywaysth, about a month in, Turbo had sthomehow sthnuck into the casthle, and tried to take over power. Sthomehow he got into the code room and threatened to-" He gulped. "To _pull Vanellope'sth life line_. I tried to fight him, I truly did, but he had already messthed with my code. I blacked out after he tugged a cthertain cord and when I woke up, he wasth controlling my body. I've had to watch helplessthly for _fifteen yearsth_ while that... that... oh, i can't even think of the right insthult!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

"That still doesn't explain why you look so different." Ralph said, still not buying the charade.

"Well, obviousthly, histh code wasth different from mine. When he merged his filesth into my code boxth, it altered both out appearancthesth, causthing usth to become a mixth of our formsth. Besthidesth, the only resthon he didn't justht kill me isth becausthe he needed my code boxth to become an official character of the game. Only humansth can create code boxthesth."

"Look here, little man, I'm not buying your charade. I've learned to forget, but not forgive under special circumstances." Ralph just didn't want to believe it. He couldn't risk getting Vanellope hurt. He advanced on the tiny king, who glitched in fear.

Wait.

Ralph stopped. "You just glitched."

Candy furrowed his brow in confusion as to why that was so interesting. "Yesth, I stheemed to have picked it up when Vanellope glitched _him_ into histh true form."

Ralph paused for a moment to think.

"All right. I believe you. Tomorrow I'm coming back with a few friends, so don't try anything funny." Ralph pointed a finger as a silent warning. He turned, leaving Candy alone, still glitching.

Ralph decided Vanellope could wait. Besides, he didn't come every day, so she wouldn't worry. But he had a much bigger problem on his hands. Felix was going to need to hear this. And Sarge.

Ralph was still wondering whether or not he had made the right choice. He had just left Candy- Turbo- whoever he was- down there all alone to do Mod knows what. His story very well could be true, or it could all be a hoax. His explanation did fit in nicely, though- Sugar Rush was taken over right when it was plugged in, meaning not many would have memories of a King existing- but what about memories of Vanellope? Maybe it was because when the game was reset, she was restored right in front of everyone. And, the guy was right- no one but the humans can create code boxes- Turbo would have _had_ to merge with _someone's _file. And the most important piece of proof? When Turbo fought Vanellope, he had glitched a red color-

King Candy glitched blue.

It was decided- the story wouldn't be confirmed until after further questioning.

Ralph had a fancy dinner to crash.

**Hey-oh, everyone! So this is where I decided to take the plot! Also, I've decided that there will not be an OC. Also, I'm changing the title, but I cannot decide what to rename it. Please review a suggestion for me!**

**Also, if I've stolen anyone's idea, I never meant to. It is a complete coincidence. Am I'm also sorry if I did.**

**I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, as much as I want to. :)**

**By the way, I wanted to give you all a heads up that I responf to reviews through PM except on the occasion that it is turned off or if we have a Guest.**

**If you'd like to see a picture of Young King Candy, I've posted a link to Deviantart on forte-girl7's profile. Thanks!**


	3. Confirming Suspicions

**AN: Hello, my loyal ****sthubjectsth**** readersth! Let me begin by saying this:**

**I apologize for not updating in so long. I'm that type of writer whose ideas only pop up every, like month. Well, actually, there ****_have _****been times when I've updated once a week. Meh, you get the idea.**

**I saw in the reviews that quite a few of you were surprised at the idea of Candy being Vanellope's brother. Thought that would twist things up. I like the idea a lot. Also, I've finally laid out a design for my character's looks and personality. Hopefully you like her.**

**As for when I'll be introducing her? Well, I'm not sure. Depends on where the storyline goes. But for now, Ralph has a date with... Felix and Tamora? lol.**

**And thank you, very much, twisterGlitch, The Real Turbo(Turbotastic!), DMysterious, and Dixie Darlin for showing your support. :) Have some Candy! *Blinds you with Jolly Ranchers* I've finally changed the summary and title to fit the plot I've now worked up(for those of you who are new, it used to be called Have Some Candy), and I think it is most agreeable.**

**Lastly, if any of you spot errors, please feel free to point those out and I'll go back and fix them.**

**-CandyVonSchweetz**

After watching Ralph's retreating form disappear through the candy-coated wall, Candy exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, relieved.

He was so sure he was going to get at least a few scratches from that encounter; Fortunately, he escaped with only a sore bottom. To be honest, that was quite a close one. Now, he was alone with his thoughts. He slumped down against a wall, sending dust into the air and causing him to hack slightly raggedly. _All this cocoa dust is _really_ not good for the lungs,_ Candy thought.

Even sitting still, he glitched. It had been getting more frequent. He didn't feel anything wrong with his code, but it was really annoying at times when all of his words would slur and run together with the digital sounds that tried to escape from his lips.

After awhile, he must have drifted to sleep, becuase the next time he opened his eyes, he was being kicked quite painfully by a large boot.

"Wake up, Jingle Bells!"

When Ralph finally made it to the fancy restaurant, which he had found out was called Bon Appetit, he found himself bombarded with the tantalizing smells wafting throughout the area. Apparently, Bon Appetit was an old fashioned game. The entire world consisted of a single, grandiose-looking building. From his view he could see a couple kissing in the window. Gross!

Oh wait.. That's Felix and Sarge! Ralph suppressed his gagging and stumbled his way down the hill which upon he had entered. As he approached the glistening, rose-red doors, he realized just how upscale this place really was. This would probably be a Nicelander hot-spot in the distant future.

As soon as he entered, a small, rotund man with a monocle and pocketwatch greeted him at the door and looked him up in down in an insulting way before asking him for his reservation. Probably the manager. He looked an awful lot like Gene. Great, that's just what Ralph wanted to see at the moment.

"Well, I don't know anything about a reservation, but my friend-"

"No reservation, no entry," He said stiffly. "Now off, off with you!" The little man pulled out a broom and proceeded to shoo Ralph away.

Luckily, Felix seemed to spot Ralph just in time. "Just a second, Tammy," He said with an apologetic smile as his wife huffed slightly before waving at Ralph. "Uh.. he's with me," Felix explained to the waitor.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Ralph butted in. Felix latched onto Ralph's wrist and anxiously pulled him outside, sending the manager the same look he had just before given his slightly testy wife.

Once they were both alone, Felix began. "Hello there, Ralph. What are you doing here tonight?"

"Well, Felix," Ralph said, "I was over at Sugar Rush, and I encountered a slight problem- scratch that, a much bigger problem." Ralph made gestures as he spoke.

"Can't this wait until _after_ me and the wife finish our date?" Felix pointed to the window, where Sarge was watching their every move like a hawk. The slightest hint of fear flashed across Felix's face for just moment, then was gone.

"I'm really sorry for barging in on your fancy-schmancy date, and all, but no, it can't." Felix's expression turned into a small pout. Ralph put his freakishly-large hands on Felix's shoulders, trying his best not to crush his small friend. "Felix," He snapped his head up to look at him, "It's about Turbo. He's back."

"WHAT?!" Felix suddenly jumped fifteen feet into the air with an oldschool boing. "Oh my Land-"

"Well, maybe. But maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Felix said, confused. Ralph rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Look, you're just gonna have to come back to Sugar Rush with me. It's better if I... show you."

Felix gave him a look. "Alright, Ralph, but.. Tammy's not gonna like this," he said, shaking his head. "But if it's about Turbo.. we can't just wait around for something to happen."

"Thank you so much, Felix." Meet me at the entrance to Diet Cola Mountain, between the crisscrossy thing with the lollipops." Before Felix could respond, Ralph took off through the entrance to Game Central Station.

_This is going to be a long night_, Felix thought.

Candy sat up and rubbed his itchy eyes, wincing when another kick came his way. "Alright, alright, I'm awake!" He stood up and brushed himself off before eyeing the people in front of him. The lady- Sargeant Calhoun, was it?- was giving him a particularly disturbing glare. It was unnerving.

Ralph looked at him expectantly. "Go on- tell them exactly what you told me."

And so he did- every bit.

When he finished, there was a long pause. Suddenly, Tamora spoke up. "So let me get this straight," She began, "Youexisted before Turbo took over, and he barged in and took your body, then ruled the game for fifteen years. Then when he had his hot shower up here in the mountain, you regenerated here?"

"Sthoundsth about right," he said. Big mistake. The words caused him to glitch violently, almost dissipating completely into flickering, blue binary before the pixelated shards pulled themselves back together to reform the king's squat image.

"You didn't say you could glitch," Sarge said threateningly, raising her travel pistol.

King Candy immediately held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I- I fog-f-f-forgot! P-p-pplepleasthe do-on't sh-sh-sh-sh-"

His small frame dissolved into pixels again for a moment.

"And how, pray tell, did you get this glitch?"

"After Vanellope gl-gli-_gwerskwh_-" King Candy cleared his throat, taking deep breaths and trying to stabilize his glitch. "Glitched Turbo out of his disguise, it transferred into my c-code." Felix flinched as Candy suddenly glitched uncontrollably around the area, Ralph reaching out to steady him. Finally Candy settled in front of the trio again.

Felix tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah, we saw that on the jumbotron," he said, recalling that crucial instance in their adventure. "But why wouldn't Vanellope remember you? If she did, she would have told us."

"Well..." Ralph trailed off.

Calhoun gave Ralph a sharp, expectant look. "What is it, Wreck-It?"

Ralph chuckled a little nervously while biting his lip. Sarge smacked his forearm to get his attention, "Hey. If this is important, it's best we all know." Ralph sighed. "Well, Vanellope does tend to keep her feelings to herself. Once, when I stayed the night at the castle, she had a nightmare, and suddenly started telling me about how she still cried over the bullying the other racers put her through. She's not too good at expressing bad feelings- most likely because of those fifteen years alone."

"Yeah, but this is _Turbo _we're talking about. She would have told us." Sarge argued. Suddenly, she pointed a gloved finger at Ralph. "You should try to get it out of her!"

"What? Why me?" He shot her a dubious look.

"Because you're like, her big brother to her!"

"I also happen to be her big brother," Candy peeped, peeking up from the flip in his bangs.

"Not the same, little man!" Candy felt slightly offended. Sure, his sister may not even remember him, and it would be unwise to just go bargiing into the castle at the moment, but still, he was Vanellope's blood(code?) brother, and he was gonna jump in the hot springs before he'd let these people make Vanellope think otherwise.

"How do we even know he's not lying, and trying to get into the code again?" Tamora said, accusation slowly creeping into her features.

"He glitches blue- not red, like Turbo did. And even Turbo couldn't fix something like that- otherwise, he would have gotten rid of the kid long ago. As much as I hate to say it, I think he's telling the truth."

"There's only one way we could know for sure," Felix said, not liking where this conversation was going. Everyone knew the answer to the problem. There was a pause, and the air seemed foreign for a moment.

"We-brbew47- nEEEEDD t00 ch-chek thode-the code."

**OMG HI. The reason I cut it off so abruptly is because, well, I'm at a fork in the path of writing, you could say, and it just so happens that I have no idea where to insert my OFC. I might not bring her in- not that that will lower the story's quality!**

**If you guys out there have any ideas- be they small or important to the plot- I'd love to hear them! I like to insert ideas sometimes. Though I'm not saying I'm able to carry through all requests.**

**Uhm, I'll anwser any questions through PM to the best of my ability. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks,**

**CandyVonSchweetz**


End file.
